ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers Earth´s Mightiest Heroes- Season 3
Characters Avengers *'Iron Man (leader)' *'Thor' *'Captain America' *'Hulk' *'Black Panther' *'Ms. Marvel' *'Vision' *'Yellowjacket' *'Wasp' *'Hawkeye' *'Spider-Man (reservist, becomes official member on The Red Skull of the Widow)' *'Dr. Strange (becomes Avenger on Doctor , Who?)' *'Scarlet Witch' *'Quicksilver' *'Falcon' *'War Machine' *'She-Hulk' *'Black Widow (traitor, alligned herself with Red Skull)' Villains *'Thanos (main antagonist)' *'Surtur' *'Dormmamu' *'Loki' *'Enchantress' *'Executioner' *'Red Skull' Brotherhood of Mutants *'Magneto (leader)' *'Mystique' *'Juggernaut' *'Avalanche' *'Gambit' *'Emma Frost' *'Sabertooth' *'Toad' *'Scarlet Witch (later Avenger)' *'Quicksilver (later Avenger)' Masters of Evil II *'Dr. Doom (leader)' *'Venom' *'Whirlwind' *'Moonstone' *'Bullseye' *'Man-Ape' *'Hydroman' *'Crimson Cowl' *'The Leader' *'Living Laser' Allies X-Men *'Profesor X' *'Cyclops' *'Storm' *'Wolverine' *'Phoenix' *'Iceman' *'Nightcrawler' *'Colossus' *'Beast' *'Rogue' *'Shadowcat' Fantastic 4 *'Mr. Fantastic' *'Invisible Woman' *'Human Torch' *'Thing' Others *'Hercules' *'Zeus' *'Odin' *'Sif' *'Valkyrie' *'Tyr' *'Heimdall' *'Balder' 'Episodes' 1. The Master of Magnetism (I, II, III, and IV) I: The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks the Avengers Mansion, and steels Iron Man´s armor aswell as Captain America´s Shield, and Thor´s Mljonir, and kidnaps The Avengers and travel´s to Genosha. II: Vision scapes from his prision and frees Ms. Marvel, Yellowjacket and Hawkeye, meanwhile Hulk is batteling Juggernaut. III: The X-Men came to help The Avengers against The Brotherhood, but Scarlet Witch transfers with a tornado of probabilities to Another Dimention. IV: In the another dimention, The X-Men, Vision, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, Hulk and Yellowjacket finally beats the Brotherhood, after this events; Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver joins the Avengers, at the end Vision frees Captain America, Thor, Wasp and Iron Man. 2: Who is the Target Master in the world?: ''' '''Following the defeat of Radioactive Man; Black Panther, Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye are attacked by Bullseye, Bullseye challenges Hawkeye to a Target Challenge, after the defeat of Bullseye, Dr. Doom recruits him to form the Masters of Evil 3: Sunstone A group of HYDRA Soldiers, lead by Moonstone attacks SHIELD Hellicarrier, Nick Fury asks The Avengers for help, The Avengers came to help, after Moonstone´s defeat; Dr. Doom recruits Moonstone 4: Doctor, Who? After the events on the Master of Magnetism episode, Dormmamu plans to take revenge on Scarlet Witch, on invading his dimention, and now is planning to invading Earth, the invasion have begun and The Avengers are fighting unknown creatures, with the help from Dr. Strange. Dr. Doom now have recruited Venom, Whirlwind, Man-Ape, The Leader, Crimson Cowl, Hydroman and Living Laser to form the Masters of Evil II 5: A Villanious Alliance The Masters of Evil II are attacking NYC, The Avengers with help from Spiderman defeats the Masters of Evil II. After that, in Asgard, Ragnarok is happening 6: Ragnarok (I, II, III) I: Ragnarok is happening; Sif, Valkyrie, Heimdall, Tyr and Balder are dead, and Surtur with the help from Enchantress and Executioner kills Odin, The Avengers arrives to Asgard, but are captured by a group of Ice Giants II: Enchantress frees Loki from the Island of Silence, and now Thor, Black Panther, Wasp, Hulk and Quicksilver are fighting with the Ice Giants, meanwhile Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch go dirrectly to Surtur III: Iron Man, Captain America and Hawkeye are battling Loki; Ms. Marvel and Vision are battling Executioner. After the defeats of the Frost Giants, Loki, Enchantress and Executioner, Surtur is defeated by The Avengers. 7: Welcome to Olympus Odin´s body is transport to Olympus, Hercules and Zeus make Odin the god of air, but The Brotherhood and The Masters of Evil returns and makes the gods of Olympus a trees and transforms Odin into a rock 8: We Need Some Assistance The Avengers, The X-Men and The Fantastic Four travels to Olympus to save Odin, and defeat The Brotherhood and The Masters of Evil once and for all 9: The Final Confrontation Avengers, X-Men and Fantastic Four defeats the Brotherhood and the Masters of Evil, and Odin and the Gods of Olympus are returned to her normal form 10: Traitor Back on Earth, The Avengers battles MODOK, Black Widow defeats MODOK and now is a Avenger, Black Widow has won the trust of all the members, but steal the ID Cards and uses them to put a trap to every member and now alligned herself with Red Skull 11: The Red Skull of the Widow Red Skull send his HYDRA Soldiers and his latest creations to destroy NYC, Black Widow on the Helicarrier knock off Quake, Mockingbird, Maria Hill and also Nick Fury, with the Avengers prisioners; She-Hulk, War Machine, Falcon and Spiderman defeats HYDRA and Red Skull, and freed The Avengers, Iron Man names all Avengers, and now Black Widow will pay. 12: The Widow´s Pay Black Widow dissapears and The Avengers and SHIELD and looking for her, Black Widow now on Russia, is helped from Baron Zemo to defeat the Russia Army. Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Vision, Black Panther, Spider-Man, War Machine and Yellowjacket travels to Russia. Meanwhile on NYC, SHIELD, Captain America, Wasp, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Thor, Dr. Strange, and Hulk are looking for the Black Widow, The Avengers on Russia, finds Black Widow and Baron Zemo and defeats them and are now prisioners on The Raft. Meanwhile Thanos finds the Infinity Gems, but he invades the Skrull Homeworld, The Kree Homeword, Shi´ar, Asgard, Mephisto´s Realm, Dormmamu´s Dark Dimention and Asteroid M 13: Thanos, The Conqueror of Earth (18-26) I: Thanos consumes the power of Veranke, Supreme Intelligence, Odin, Lilandra, The Inhumans, Uatu the Watcher, Silver Surfer, Mephisto, Blackheart, The Brotherhood, Dormmamu and Baron Mordo and now his power his limited power, making him the most power creature in the Universe II: Thanos now invades Earth, with the help from the Chitauri and The Other, The Avengers quickly goes to battle, and defeats some Chitauri III: The X-Men and The Fantastic Four joins the battle, The Avengers tells the 2 teams that will be separeted in 5 teams, Team 1 will go directly to Thanos, Team 2 will go after The Other, Team 3 will battle The Chitauri on the air, Team 4 on the streets and Team 5 on the rooftops Team 1: Wolverine, Spiderman, Captain America, War Machine, Thing, Cyclops and She-Hulk Team 2: Ms. Marvel, Jean Grey, Rogue, Thor, Black Panther, Mr. Fantastic Team 3: Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Human Torch, Storm, Falcon, Vision, Iceman Team 4: Quicksilver, Wasp, Hawkeye, Beast, Hulk Team 5: Yellowjacket, Invisible Woman, Colossus, Shadowcat Category:TV Series